5cm per second ONESHOTS!
by LimJJ
Summary: Series of oneshots based on the beautiful anime 5 centimeters per second


**After watching anime films made by Shinkai Makoto Garden Of Words, Your Name…(Kimi No Na Wa) and Places Where Our Promise Were Placed and I decided that I would take a look at 5cm per second. I didn't watch it because even reading the lore and watching a few scene I can tell what this story is about. The story teaches us move on and not dwell about the past. Takaki couldn't move on because he feared Akari still held feelings for him but after seeing that she didn't wait for him at the ending he knew it was time for him to move on and they both fulfilled a long time promise and that is walking under the Sakura Trees one last time when they meet again. It is a really sad story but it's reality and like they say, life's a bitch and fuck trains! Back to the oneshots, enjoy!**

 **Characters are owned by Shinkai Makoto.**

 **1: Once more.**

 _ **Akari's POV, ending scene of anime**_

I finally saw him after so many years, I couldn't have been mistaken, that handsome face that I remembered from all those years ago. I turned back hoping to see him again but only to be blocked by the train, I sighed and walked away. It wasn't good for me to keep looking back at my past, it was time for me to move on because now I found another man who can make me happy and I hope he finds another woman too. We may have had something special once but fate tore us apart and I guess we just weren't meant to be. I looked at my ring that my fiancé gave me not too long ago and sometimes I couldn't help but wished that it was Taki-kun the one who would propose to me, there were some many what if's and what could have been but the past is in the past and it's time to let go. Good bye Takaki Toono, you will always hold a special place in my heart till the day I die and thank you for walking under the cherry blossom tress once more.

 _ **Takaki's POV**_

You didn't wait for me like we used to, you didn't even talk to me or waved at me. Though I am slightly disappointed but at the same time I am happy for you as well because you finally moved on with your life. I finally managed to see you once more and you have grown into a fine woman. Seeing the ring on your finger, I hope that you make that man happy like you made me and I hope you can give him the love that you gave me once. We also kept our promise of walking under the cherry blossom trees once more. Goodbye Akari Shinohara.

 **2: Next Life**

 _ **Akari's POV**_

I walked away from the train tracks that we always used to meet up back then. That place held so much memory for me. Whenever I walk through that place, it is as if I am going for a memory walk, I will always cherish the moments we had together and I will always remember our first kiss under that tree. Maybe if I hadn't met another man by now I would have ran straight back into your arms but now I'm engaged to a fine man and I hope you will find yours too. We may not end up together in this life but I promise you that we will be together in the next. Till we meet again Takaki Toono.

 **3: What could have been**

 _ **Takaki's POV**_

We could have been so much if you and I didn't move out. We wouldn't be so distant if I wasn't such a dumbass and kept on sending you mails or messages. Maybe if we had kept in touch till now, we would end up together. Sometimes I wonder of what could have been of us. I would always dream of what our future could have been, a life with you would be the best thing in the world but fate brought us apart but in the next life I promise you that I will find you and never let you go.

 **4: Opening a new chapter**

After walking away from the train tracks I walked to the nearby park where me and Akari would play sometimes. I stood there remembering about the past until I came back to reality when someone tapped on my shoulder. I turned around and came face to face with a person I least expected to see, Sumida Kanae. "I finally found you." She breathed out.

I smiled, maybe its high time I gave this woman infront of me another chance and eventually give her the same love I gave Akari once. I closed a chapter in my life and now it's time I opened another and star anew. Maybe in the future me and Akari will meet again and become best friends and maybe ask her become our bridesmaid for our wedding but I still got a long way to go to get back the bond that Akari and I have broken. The bond will never be the same again but the best we can do is to become friends.

 **5: Together again.**

It's been 9 years since they crossed paths on the train track and then 2 years later they became friends again but they would always still have old feelings in them. On the present time, Akari divorced with her husband two years ago but it was a peaceful one. She told him that she couldn't give him the same love that she gave her ex Takaki once and it wouldn't be fair for him to feel second place. At first her husband tried to fix things and told her it was okay but found out that it wasn't working out so they parted ways but still kept in touch and found out that he dating another woman now. She was happy for him because atleast that woman could give him the love she couldn't. At the same time, last year she heard that Takaki's wife, Kanae was diagnosed with stage four Cancer and passed away three months later leaving him with a son and daughter. He was devastated but unlike last time, she would be there to comfort him. Now they are as close as ever but unsaid words kept them apart. They were supposed to move on but somehow they just couldn't. One day as Takaki was telling the story how he and Kanae met and how he was still sad about, his children told him to get over it and find another woman if he wants. He wanted to object at first but he suddenly remembered that he wasn't the one that was devastated after Kanae passed away because while he lost his wife, they lost their mother at a young age. He knew they yearned the warmth of a mother again and he knew the perfect woman who could give them that kind of love. A woman that he was supposed to move on from but just couldn't. He loved her and he still do. He knew his wife wouldn't be mad because she would want him to be happy. He stood up and walked to Akari's house and knocked on her door. When she opened it, she was surprised to see Takaki because for the past few weeks they didn't talk much and it seemed that they have distanced themselves once more and it hurt her. The pain she was felt was coming back all over again and this was nearly the same with Takaki standing in front of her wearing a jacket just like back then when he was about to leave on the train for the last time. Takaki was staring intently at her as if his mind was thinking of something to say, so she broke the silence "Taki-kun what are you-mphm!" she was suddenly kissed by familiar soft lips. Feelings he hasn't felt for a long time came rushing back to her and she relaxed and kissed him back while circling her arms around his neck. After a few minutes they broke apart, their foreheads touching one another "I am not losing you again Akari. Not ever. Please stay by my side" his voice shaking.

Akari started to have tears falling down her cheeks and put her head at the crook of his neck and started crying. "I will." She sobbed trying to calm herself before saying "I will stay by your side this time and I'm not leaving you again."

Takaki smiled, maybe fate wasn't as cruel as it seemed after all.

 **There! The last one was an idea from 'How I met your mother' series. It's a really funny series but the ending seemed perfect for this. If I did make any mistakes in this oneshot I am sorry. This might be my only 5cm per second fanfic because I write more NaruSaku fanfic but I will be writing a NaruSaku fanfic which will be similar to 5cm per second. Ja ne**


End file.
